Alike
by missanna444
Summary: When a new man arrives on the island, trouble begins. He looks just like the Professor and is just as intelligent. When Mary Ann falls for this new man, can the Professor get her to change her mind? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It started out as any ordinary day would on the island. Mary Ann woke up early to make breakfast. One by one, she woke the others to tell them food was ready. After everyone ate, Gilligan and the Skipper went to catch some fish. While there, Gilligan heard some shouting.

"Help! Is anyone there?" a voice cried out. Gilligan and the Skipper rushed over to the sound of the voice. There, they found a deflated raft with a man trying to swim to shore. Skipper got him ashore, and Gilligan helped explain what happened to the seven Castaways.

"So, you're Skipper and Gilligan?" the man asked, sitting down on a nearby rock.

"That's us! But, who are you?" replied Gilligan, eager to hear the story. Maybe they'd be rescued!

"The name is Matthew Clark. I'm a Literature professor at UCLA. I was on a cruise to Hawaii when I got swept overboard by a wave. Somehow, I ended up here." he explained.

"We have a professor here as well! Roy Hinkley. Have you heard of him?" the Skipper asked.

"He was lost on the the S.S. Minnow, correct?" Matthew asked. The Skipper nodded.

"All seven of us were." he said. He and Gilligan lead Matthew to the camp and introduced him to the others.

"Mr. and Mrs. Howell. I'm sure you're heard of Howell Industries? They became millionaires from it."

"Pleasure to meet you. Is this the Professor?" Matthew asked, motioning to the Professor.

"Yes. He has five degrees of education. You know... you two look oddly similar." Mr. Howell commented. They looked at each other. Both Matthew and the Professor had brown hair and blue eyes. Matthew wore a button down shirt and long pants, as did the Professor. They went down the line introducing the others. Then they reached Mary Ann.

"Who's this cutie?" Matthew asked.

"Mary Ann Summers." she said, introducing herself with a grin. How flattering this new man was! And handsome, too. Strikingly like the Professor, yet a little different. Matthew smiled at her, then moved on to meet Ginger. After the introductions, Matthew joined the Professor in a tour around the island.

"So, Professor. What are your main subjects of interest?" Matthew asked as they wandered about the jungle.

"Mostly science and inventions. Though I did dabble a little in history and native tribe languages." the Professor explained. "What about you, Mr. Clark?"

"Oh, not as much as you. I'm an English Major. Literature, mostly. So, what's life like on this island?" Matthew asked. The Professor grinned.

"It's actually quite nice here. The Howells host parties all the time. Mary Ann is the most wonderful cook. She makes the most wonderful creations here on the island. It tastes like you're at a gormet restaurant most of the time." he replied. Matthew nodded.

"Mary Ann is the pretty brunette, correct?" He asked. The Professor stopped. He had been waiting a long time to tell Mary Ann how he felt. It seemed this man was interested in the farm girl.

"Yes." replied the Professor, with a sense of distaste. Matthew made note of the Professor's tone of voice.

"I'd like to talk to her. She seems fairly nice." he said. The Professor tensed. Surely Mary Ann wouldn't like someone like this. He was too... well, something was off. He showed Matthew to the girls' hut rather reluctantly. The English major knocked on the door. Mary Ann opened the door.

"Hi, Mr. Clark." she smiled.

"You can call me Matthew. I asked the Professor to bring me here so I could have a proper conversation with you." he said.

"You wanted to talk to me? I must say I'm not that interesting to listen to." Mary Ann replied.

"Well, then just listen. For example, did you know that colors are just the amount of sunlight that bounce off an object?" he explained. Matthew lead Mary Ann off to the lagoon.

"Yes, I think the Professor told me that. How interesting it is, though!" Mary Ann commented before getting out of earshot. The Professor watched them in irritation until Ginger walked out of the hut.

"Something wrong, Professor?" she asked.

"You bet there is." he said before storming off to his hut. Ginger was fairly sure she knew what was going on, but said nothing. Ginger had never seen the Professor act so agitated before, but she had seen what had just happened with Mary Ann and Mr. Clark. The Professor rarely got angry. But when he did, his emotions shown quickly and strongly. Ginger decided she'd have to assess the situation before trying to do anything.

Ginger headed into the jungle very close to the lagoon. As she walked, she thought of this new man. How irritating he was! Who was he to think he could just barge in on their community and take the first girl he saw? Especially if the Professor had been harboring feelings for that particular girl! Being Mary Ann's roommate, she thought Mary Ann really did like the Professor. Ginger decided that this new man was merely a distraction. And Ginger saw right through him.

When she got to the lagoon, she was not surprised by what she saw. Matthew and Mary Ann were sitting on a rock, facing each other. It seemed that Matthew was reciting poetry. And Mary Ann was smiling! Maybe it was just a good poem. For a moment, Ginger thought she was looking at the Professor by the way Matthew looked like him. It was odd how much they looked alike. The same haircut, the similar clothing. The Professor was slightly more well-built, but that was the only difference. At that moment, Ginger knew that Matthew Clark would cause chaos among the seven Castaways.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention last time, this story was made possible by a suggestion from mrsmaryannehinkley. Thank you to all of those fellow MAP fans who gave me some seriously awesome suggestions! Enjoy!

Ginger was still peering at Mary Ann and Matthew when she heard a rustle in the bushes behind her. She turned fast enough to see the Professor and do some quick thinking. She had to make sure he didn't see Mary Ann. It would only make him more unhappy.

"Ginger? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just enjoying the shade of this-uh, this tree." she said, trying to be convincing. The Professor just stared at her.

"You're sitting between two bushes. What's going on?" he noted that there was no tree within ten feet. He shifted his gaze to next to her. She shifted just enough so he couldn't see past. When he tried to look to her other side, she moved in his way again. He folded his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Ginger, what's behind you and why don't you want me to see it?" the Professor asked, now with tension returning to his voice.

"Behind me? Nothing, I just had a...an itch on my back." she tried.

"So you decided to scratch yourself with a bush?"

"It was a spot I couldn't reach on my own."

"Let me see if this is right. You came all the way to the lagoon to scratch your back on a bush?" the Professor deducted. Ginger bit her lip in frustration. This time, she couldn't come up with something to justify her actions.

"I see." said the Professor. "Ginger, show me what's behind you. I get the feeling there's something you're hiding from me." Darn him and his authority. Ginger moved aside and pointed through the bushes reluctantly. The Professor looked through the bushes and immediately wished he hadn't.

He saw Mary Ann and Matthew laughing at something one of them had said. After a moment, Matthew put his hand on Mary Ann's. She immediately stopped laughing and stared at him in surprise. Matthew took it the wrong way and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Mary Ann jerked back and fell backwards off the rock they were sitting on.

"Mary Ann, are you okay?" asked Matthew, striding towards her. She got up quickly and darted into the jungle without another word. The Professor rushed towards camp, hoping she wouldn't see him. And she didn't see him. Well, not until she bumped into him.

Mary Ann had been running as fast as she could. She had fallen for Matthew pretty fast, but she was nervous about him trying to kiss her without knowing her for more than three hours. In the middle of her rush to camp, she wasn't quite aware of her surroundings and hit something hard, knocking it over. She, too, fell to the ground. It wasn't until she looked around that she realized what she knocked over. It was not a what, more of a who. She had run into the Professor!

At first, she wasn't sure it was him or Matthew.

"Are you the Professor or Matthew?" she asked. He rubbed his arm where he'd fallen.

"Not Matthew. Were you looking for him?" he asked. Mary Ann shook her head.

"More like running from him. Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course."

"I've been with Matthew the past hour or so. We were having a fun time, but then he tried to kiss me. I like him, but isn't it a bit forward to kiss someone you've only just met?" she explained. The Professor had not expected to hear her tell him the story.

"Yes, I suppose so. Is something wrong?" he said.

"What should I do?" Mary Ann asked. The Professor didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her everything he hated about Matthew but something stopped him. As much as he wanted Mary Ann to himself, he knew she would never believe him. Besides, if she did believe him, it would break her heart. The Professor wouldn't say anything to hurt her, even if it meant her falling in love with him. His next words pained him to say.

"You know, maybe he got caught up in the moment. It happens to everyone at one time or another. Give him another chance. He's been fairly nice so far." the Professor said reluctantly. Mary Ann stood and then helped him up.

"You're right. You always know what to do." she said. She kissed his cheek in thanks and rushed off.

"You're wrong. I don't always know what to do." he said to himself, rather sadly. Mary Ann didn't hear this and continued on. She found the Skipper chatting with Matthew.

"Hi, Mary Ann!" called the sea captain.

"Hey, Skipper! Mind if I borrow Matthew for a moment?" she asked.

"Go ahead. Will you start dinner soon? Gilligan and I are a bit hungry." he commented.

"No problem." she replied and took Matthew with her to the beach.

"After the way you ran off on me, I thought you'd never want to see me again." Matthew commented.

"At first, I didn't. But I realized that you probably just got caught up in the moment and didn't mean anything by it." she said. Matthew cleared his throat.

"Yeah... That's what happened." he said. Mary Ann continued speaking.

"Anyway, I just want to say sorry for what happened. I was a bit shocked and wasn't thinking." she said.

"Apology accepted. So, what's the chore schedule around here?" he asked. Mary Ann was surprised by the suddenness of his question.

"Well, I cook all the meals. Gilligan goes fishing sometimes and usually helps Skipper build things. The Professor typically helps figure out how to solve our daily issues, such as no running water, a broken radio, and jet pack fuel."

"Jet pack fuel?"

"It's a long story. Anyway, I usually do laundry every other day and sometimes I get help from whoever isn't busy." Mary Ann added. "Why did you want to know?"

"Oh, just curious." Matthew said. In reality, he wanted to avoid chores as much as possible.

Author's note: I'm interested to see where this goes. To be honest, I let it write itself. It just goes where it wants to. I'm liking the idea, though.

Until next time,

Annette :)


End file.
